


Casting devious stares in my direction

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Casting devious stares in my direction

Patrick felt... well, he didn't quite know, to be honest. He'd had this really stupid expectation that this tour would be just like that last, only _more awesome_ , because he and Andy would be sharing a bus. They could have more of the sex that made Patrick flustered the next day over the simple thought of it; and there wouldn't be all that comical sneaking around to keep things hidden from Pete, who was kind of ferocious in his Patrick-possessiveness, or from Joe and Dirty, who couldn't keep their fucking mouths shut.

But all his scheming was foiled. Okay, he hadn't been scheming, but. Instead of just him and Andy, it was him and Andy and _Matt_. Hmm. Which was, okay, Matt was great. Matt was loud and comfortably distracting when Patrick needed a mental break; and, bonus: he didn't mind when Patrick put in The Empire Strikes Back and hummed the theme song for Darth Vader all night. Matt only got really annoyed when he and Andy argued over something petty, and seriously, those two were like a balmy summer day most of the time.

"They're totally in love," Pete mused one day and then wrinkled his nose. "Or fucking like rabbits."

"Ah fuck, not with the mental imagery," Dirty complained and then appeared consider a _host_ of mental imageries, very deeply.

Pete had laughed right out loud. "You're thinking about it! Oh god, you're thinking about Hurley... Charlie! Dirty's over here--" and this was where Patrick walked away because he actually had things to do.

So, as a couple days went by, he let all his hopes go. Didn't matter; he was used to not getting what he wanted sometimes.

So when Andy greeted him with a quick kiss one morning, a quick press of lips to the corner of Patrick's mouth as he sat at the cramped table, it was totally unexpected and wholly welcomed.

And then, as Matt stepped past he bent and kissed Patrick too, like they were some sort of seductive tag-team.

Patrick managed to say, "Ha, wow, um. Hi," so that he wouldn't be gaping.

"Hi!" Matt stretched his arms up, tall enough to brush the roof of the bus. His white shirt rode up, revealing a tempting strip of tan skin that made Pete's look fucking _pale_ ; Andy, sprawled on the long couch, exchanged a quick look with Patrick, a small grin forming on his mouth. Patrick blinked. Andy squinted one eye shut and cocked gun-fingers at him.

"Bang," Matt voiced softly, smiling at Patrick in a predatory manner as he went to raid the fridge. "Gotcha right where we want you, Patrick Stump."

*

Pete was being annoying at venue rehearsal the next day; he kept snapping his fingers in front of Patrick's face, yelling, "You're not paying attention!" which really meant _you're not paying attention to me_ , and when Patrick batted his hands away irritably, he'd wrenched his mouth into a pitiable pout.

"Let's go!" Joe yelled from his spot; he and Andy launched into the song they had been going through before, and when Patrick turned to focus on Andy, just to get into the rhythm he was putting out, Andy raised his eyebrows and stealthily licked the tip of one drumstick.

Patrick's mouth went dry.

"Pay attention!" Pete was shrieking, which was _totally_ ironic since Patrick was usually the one throwing things at him for talking on the phone so much, but the night before was running through Patrick's mind in living colour.

*

It had been a hotel night and Matt had declared that it was bus-mates rules.

"I don't understand," Pete had said in confusion as he stood across the hall from the room that Patrick had followed Andy into. "Wait, how is _Mixon_ deciding who goes where?"

"Night!" Matt waved and Joe called, "Night, baby! Dream of me!"

"I will!" Matt had yelled back, closing the door.

Pete said, "But suppose I need a Patrick in the middle of the night? I want to come over if I need a Patrick," he was mumbling, but Matt had shut the door firmly in his face. "I'll call!"

"Let's hope he doesn't," Matt said and he had looked down at Andy, who had come to stand beside him. Then they looked over at Patrick, who stood awkwardly beside the bed. "Hey, hello there," Matt murmured. Patrick fidgeted, tucking his hair behind his ears and trying _not_ to be a massive dork; Andy smirked at him.

"Apparently we're a little overwhelming," Andy noted and leaned against Matt's taller body. "Maybe we can--"

"--show him how it's done?" Matt finished.

"What are you two, the Wonder twins?" Patrick joked and groaned faintly when Andy pressed his slight form right against Matt's, from chest to groin. He tilted up his face and Patrick sat heavily on the bed without even looking at it, watching Matt cup the taut curve of Andy's ass.

They staggered back in Patrick's direction, and he scrambled back to the bed-head, toeing off his shoes quickly and pulling off his hoodie. There were times in one's life when an overwhelming sense of modesty just didn't cut it, especially with two hot people rolling around nearby. One of these hot people, Matt to be exact, now reached for Patrick and tugged him in close; he was suddenly surrounded by warm skin and stroking hands. He already knew Andy's touch, rough and demanding. Matt's was new of course, and intriguing; he liked to lick wherever his fingers traced.

Patrick had never sucked so much cock in one night, but he managed it. Fave part? When he was lying between Matt's long legs, relishing his dick. Andy was sitting behind Matt, arms wrapped tightly around his chest and knees pressed against Matt's sides, murmuring a string of encouraging filth.

"Look at his mouth," he'd told Matt, and bit the lobe of his ear. Matt had groaned, hips bucking up and hard length of his cock slipped silkily past Patrick's lips. "Didn't you tell me you wanted to fuck it? Here it is, _fuck_ it."

Matt had clamped his hand on Patrick's shoulder, leaving a bruising brand of his fingers on pale skin that remained there til the next morning.

Even now, he felt it under the strap of his guitar.

*

"Tonight," Andy muttered at him during a break in rehearsal, "We're going to fuck you until you scream."

"Sorry about your mouth, dude," Matt whispered a little while after, as they watched Pete chase Dirty around the lower level of the stage. "I'll make it up to you later... I'll just return the favour, right?"

Patrick thought that this was probably the best tour _ever_.

_fin_


End file.
